The Spider-Man: The Life of a hero
by TheAmazingWebWarrior
Summary: *Based on Spider-Man: Miles Morales comics* Two months after the events of Identity Crisis, a new Spider-Man has appeared in New York and hes a kid! Meet Harry Nickerson, a kid who one day got bit by a spider and gained crazy powers. After getting the role passed down by Peter Parker himself, He decided to be the New Amazing Spider-Man! *Spoilers for the future of my universe*
1. Last One Standing

Chapter 1: Last one standing.

We transition to a evening in New York City. We head down to see a block of buildings destroyed in sight with some super heroes on the ground defeated. Then, a figure in black with a big neon red spider on the front and back in a tattered costume and stares at a being. "I don't get what you're saying here," said one of the beings, "What even are you? And what do you even want? "Subjugation," said the other being, "Now kneel before the power might of… BLACK HEART! The PRINCE OF THE UNDERWORLDS!" "Your world is no longer yours and it now belongs to me," said Blackheart, "So, you can beg for your life or you will die with your fallen warriors!"

The Other figure clenches his fist and gives an angry glare. Then, as Blackheart raises his blade, the figure runs at Blackheart and Prepares to punch him.

 _ **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. This is only but the beginning of a story that I'm starting that's based around the new adventures of Miles Morales in the All New All Different Marvel Comics line up. Also, I look through a lot of Pictures to find a new costume for this NEW Spider-Man and made it a new guy because Peter Parker really isn't kind of in New York anymore. He decided to make his Spidey game elevate by working for SHIELD. So yeah, The Kid's name is Harry Nickerson, he's 16 (around Miles's actual age I think) and he obtained Spider-Powers when he got bit at his house one day. He didn't know what to do until a day after Identity Crisis, Spider-Man discovered of Harry and taught him everything on how to be a hero. Peter gave Harry a version of his Spider-Man costume and a pair of web shooters and passed the role of "The Spider-Man of New York" to Harry before he went to work for SHIELD. (Sorry for the Spoilers for the future of my Civil War Universe.)**_

 _ **Next: the Life of a Hero**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	2. Life of a Hero Part 1

Chapter 2: Life of a Hero Part 1

 **Earlier Today**

We transition to a day in Midtown at a school called Chamberlien Heights Academy where a boy in a black hoodie, jeans, and a baseball cap is seen arguing with a girl. "Harry Nickerson, You can go to HELL!" said the girl. "Oh come on Kate." Said Harry all confused. "You spent weeks trying to ask me out... WEEKS... and then you never show up!" said Kate Bishop. "B-but the traffic…" said Harry trying to think of an excuse. "Traffic?!" said Kate, "You aren't even supposed to leave school grounds!" "I was looking for…!" said Harry until Kate Interrupted. "Stop it." said Kate. "Come on Let me..." said Harry until he was interrupted again. "I'm serious." said Kate as she walks away, "Weirdo." Then, a blonde boy with a letterman jacket and sports shorts walking up to Harry with flowers. "Soo…. When's the wedding?" said the blonde boy. "Oh stop that, Mark." said Harry upset. "I didn't really approve of her anyways." said Mark. "Oh, come on Mark," said Harry, "She's super Majestic like a sea horse!" "She's rather rude." said Mark. "And why do I find that attractive?" said Harry. "Maybe because you got punched in the head by super villains one too many times." said Mark. "I really really LOVED her." said Harry. "Well, there's more to a person than just her looks, dude." said Mark. "I was perfecting willing to learn more about her." said Harry. "You are not going to find a good "Soulmate", let alone someone who wants to kiss you, with that other side of you being a four times big dangerous secret." said Mark. "Oh yeah," said Harry sarcastically, " "Sorry for being late but I was busy saving the city from a guy who shoots weird electricity from his hands." Then, it cuts to a Flash back of him as Spider-Man one hit K.O'ing Electro. "Well honestly, I don't think she will find that a reasonable excuse." said Mark. ""Sorry being Spider-Man delayed you from your night of studying for your Biology class or whatever,"" said Harry holding his head. "Oh don't act like that man," said Mark, "You need to date someone who's on your level." "Like who?" said Harry confused. "Anya Corazon is maybe the best person on the planet," said Mark, "She's like Michael Jackson cool. Not Jean Grey cool but…" "I am not dating Spider-Girl." said Harry. "You honestly cant do better than her." said Mark. "We are just close friends." said Harry. "No, WE are close friends…" said Mark, "She's like a insanely cool girl with Spider-Powers as well. "She does her own thing and goes to a different school AND shoots webs out of her wrist or something." "Why don't YOU ask her?" said Harry. "Because I am not going to date a girl who shoots webs out of her wrists," said Mark, "I'm delicate." "But, I should?" said Harry confused.

Then, Harry's phone rings and he looks on the screen to see the name "Mom". "You have Spider-Sense or something…" said Mark until he was interrupted. "Oh geez." said harry as he checks his phone. "Who is it?" asked Mark confused. "It's my mom." said Harry. "Maybe it's something good." Harry presses a button on his phone and answers. "Hey mom." said Harry. "Where the heck are you?" said his mom via phone. "I'm at school." said Harry. "Doing what?" said his mom. "Um… School things." said Harry. "Oh really?" said his mom. The, we head towards Harry's house in Midtown. In the kitchen a man and a woman in their mid 40s are doing stuff in the kitchen. The woman is angry as she holds a Progress report and talks on the phone. "Because I just got your progress report and according to this, you're not doing anything CLOSE to "School things"." she said. HELLO?!" she screamed into his ear, "Uh hello?" "Mom, I'm just starting a project that I didn't finish in time," said Harry, "I'm just about to make it up." "Project? You used to get a lot of good grades," said his Mom, "You…you… WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! ARE YOU ON DRUGS?!" "Drugs?" said Harry confused. Then, his mom turns to the man holding the phone to him. "Talk to him," said his mom, "Ben, talk to your son! I can't believe this!" Ben grabs the phone and answers. "You got your mother upset." said Ben. "Sorry?" said Harry. "Are you going to fix your problem?" "Yes Dad." said Harry. "Okay," said Ben, "See you Friday." Then, Ben hangs up and Harry's mom was shocked. "That's it?!" she said. "He'll solve it." said Ben. ""See you Friday?!"" she yelled. "Yelling at the kid isn't going to make him better," said Ben, "He said he'll fix it, He will." Then, Ben walks into the other room as his Mom sits there.

Later, in English class, Harry sits there reading as the teacher talk about the book. "I want to hear from you: What'd you learn about the town, Ponyboy, and his friends?" said the teacher, "Ok. Who wants to volunteer…" Then, he looks at Harry and Harry looks up from his book. "Harry… Ponyboy," said the teacher, "What are your thoughts?" "Uhh… I forgot to finish the chapter," said Harry nervous, "I am almost done." "This is mostly about the first chapter," said the teacher, "Just your opinion." "Uhh…" said Harry as he's thinking. "What the heck could you've been doing that was more important than reading a book?" Then, it shows a Spider-Man dream sequence where it shows girls surrounding him after he stopped a crook. Back in reality, Harry covers his ears as his teacher talks. Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and he spots fire trucks zoom past the school. Harry raises his hand. "Um… Can I use the bathroom?" asked Harry. "Sit down Harry." said the teacher. "But, I REALLY need to use it!" said Harry. "And I said no," said the teacher, "Bathrooms are for good students. Now, Sit down." "Nope," said Harry as he grabs his bag. "HARRY!" said the teacher. "I am sooo sorry." said Miles as he runs out the door. Then, Mark and the teacher stand at the doorway. "What's happening to him?!" said the confused teacher. "When you have to go, you have to go," said Mark, "And the guy needs to go."

Then, Harry, as Spider-Man, swings towards the firetrucks. **"** _ **Well, I better find a way to make money as Spidey because the way life's going, I might flunk out of school,"**_ thought Spidey, _**Maybe I can work at birthday parties or be a entertainer somewhere and.."**_ Then, Spidey looks ahead to see a explosion happen and he lets go of the web line and lands on top of a fire truck. _**"Okay. THAT was a big explosion,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"This many Fire t**_ **rucks and police cars and now explosions? Okay Harry, focus. Hey, this isn't the first time you wore this suit. Im sure it's nothing too serious."** Then, his Spider-Sense tingles and notices a Explosion behind him and cars flying towards him.

 **Author's note: Oh yeah forgot to mention, Harry's dad (ben) and Mark know Harry's Spider-Man. Just wanted to clear that out.**

 **Next: Part 2**

 **STAY TUNED!**


	3. Life of a Hero Part 2

**Chapter 3: Life of a Hero Part 2**

As the destroyed cars fly towards him, Spidey spins a bunch of Webs lines as fast as he could until they hang over his head. _**"Oh jeezus!"**_ thought Spidey as he stares at the debris. He jumps on a bus and takes out some kids as another explosion happened. Then, a citizen steps up. "Hey Spidey," said the citizen, "Um, Not to mean or anything, but, you should go to the explosions. We'll help the people. _**"He's actually right."**_ thought Spidey as he stares at the citizens. He turns, shoots a web line at a building and swings off. The citizens cheers as they rescue people. _**"Seriously, what the actual hell is going on,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"Is this an alien invasion? Or is this a mutant or a random Inhuman thing or..?"**_ Then, he is interrupted by another explosion and sees a big figure facing off with a couple little ones. _**"Aw JEEZ! Hope the Avengers or the Fantastic Four are on their way because this looks…"**_ Thought Spidey as another explosion as sees an Iron-Man helmet fly past him, _**"Oh God…"**_ Then, Spidey lands and sees heroes unconscious on the floor. Then, He looks up and sees a big figure with a sword fighting a guy with a shield. Spider-Man shoots a web line and swings towards the battle. "Bucky, I got your…!" said Spidey until a big energy wave emitted from Blackheart and knocks both of them back. Spider-Man flies far and lands on a windshield hard. _**"Seriously Ow,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"Ears are ringing and I hate it."**_ Then, Spider-Man, with a slightly tattered costume, walks up to it and eyes widen. _**"Maybe I can stall it,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"To see if you can get it to talk while you figure out your game plan."**_ "Hey, um, Big guy," said Spidey, "I don't understand this. What even are you? What the hell do you want?" "Subjugation," said Blackheart, "SO GET ON YOUR KNEES!" Spider-Man clenches his fist and runs at Blackheart. Spidey jumps and shoots web bullets at Blackheart. "If I do get on my knees, the reason isn't you," said Spidey jokingly, "It'll probably be your pits. THEY SMELL!" _**"That would have been Hilarious except he does smell really bad,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"Like a cat crapped on a dog's crap."**_ Spidey's eyes widen as Blackheart prepares to attack. _**"And that poop was made of… AW CRAP!"**_ Blackheart swings his sword down. Spidey jumps to the side, letting the sword hit the ground. _**"Is he an actual demon?"**_ thought Spidey, _**"If this is what it is, it's upsetting. H**_ **OLY SCHIZZLE!"** Spidey dodges the swing again and lands on a lamp post. "So, any Monologue Big guy," said Spidey, "I know it's kind of out of date but I REALLY want to know. You know, after you get THIS out off your face." Spidey shoots webbing and it hits Blackheart in the eyes. Spidey lands on the floor and sees Cap's shield on the ground next to him. _**"Oh my god,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"Do I even dare?!"**_ Spidey walks up and picks up the shield. "I Will HANG YOUR HEAD ON MY..!" said Blackheart as he gets hit across the face by Spidey with the shield. Then, Spidey flips over Blackheart and attaches a spider shaped device on Blackheart. Then, Black heart grabs Spidey's head. Then, as Black heart prepares to kill Spidey, a electric jolt from the Spider device shocks Blackheart and makes him let go of Spider-Man. "WHAT DI YOU DO, YOU FOOL?!" said Blackheart in pain. "It's super simple," said Spidey as he picks up the shield, "It's called Tazer spiders, my trademark, but it does a lot to your nervous system, which is good for me because.." Then, an energy wave emits from Blackheart and Spidey blocks it. "I WILL RETURN AND KILL YOU!" said Blackheart as he disappears. _**"Oh please don't."**_ said Spidey as he looks from the shield. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" said a voice behind Spidey. Spidey turns and his eye widens as Peter Parker, The One and true Spider-Man, stands above the rubble.

 _ **Author's note: By the way, the NEW Avengers Lineup is Thor, Bucky-Cap, Spider-Man (Harry), Vision, and Captain Marvel. Also, Peter Parker's new costume is the first appearance Superior Spider-Man costume By the way.**_

 _ **Next: One and Only**_

 _ **STAY TUNED!**_


	4. The One and Only

**Chapter 4: The One and Only**

Spider-Man stares in shock as Peter Parker, the Original Spider-Man looks at all the damage. "Seriously Harry, What did you even do?" said Peter. "I didn't start this" said Spider-Man. _**"Oh My GOD! ITS PETER PARKER!"**_ thought Spidey. "No, I Just got here. I didn't start this." said Peter. _**"Okay. Don't Nerd the freak out!"**_ thought Spidey. Spidey holds Cap's shield. "H-here," said Spidey, "There was a monster or a demon or…" Then, Parker backs up when he sees the shield. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT!" said Peter, "Put the shield down." "B-But…" said a confused Spidey. "That shield is made out of Vibranuim," said Spidey, "Do you know how much that costs?!" Peter checks out the unconscious Avengers. "Who was the bad guy?" asked Peter. "It was like a weird demon or something." said Spidey. "Wait… did it give a name?" asked Peter as he checks on Iron-Man. "No…. But It was fighting the Avengers and I just got here and…" said Spidey awkwardly. "He beat Stark's armor right out of his ass, but he saw you and teleported?" "Not before threatening me and everything else." said Spidey. "What was his color? Red?" asked Peter as he looks at Iron-Man. "It was black." said Spider-Man. "great, not the red one. He's stupid." said Peter, "YOU HOOO! TONY!" "Wait… you believe me?" "Of course I do," said Peter, "Who would make up something like that?" "We need to call the medics." said Spidey. "We? no," said Peter, "You need to leave." "No. I want to help." said Spidey. "Dude. Your suit's torn, and no one knows your identity like They do to me." said Peter. "I can't leave them like this." said Spidey. "Harry…" said Peter. "YOU wouldn't!" said Spidey. "Actually, true that," said Peter, "You and me need to talk about this whole "Spidey" business." "YOU said I can be Spider-Man." said a shocked Spidey. "Yes but…" said Peter until he got interrupted. "But… you said..." said Spidey.

 _We cut to a flashback of months ago where a red and blue Spider-Man (Peter Parker) is training Harry to be Spider-Man. They are seen stopping a group of robots. "Nice job Dude!" said Peter as he sits down. "Really? Thanks," said Harry, as Spidey, "Why were these robots after you?" "Oh you know. Robot stuff." said Peter. Then, Peter walks over to a robot. "Do you need help cleaning this up?" asked Harry. "Cleaning up?" asked Peter confused. "Someone has to clean up this mess." "True, But not us," said Peter, "and word of advice, pull the computer unit out of the robots. If ya don't, Then they can get up and kill or something even worse." Peter gets up and turns to Harry. "So, you're actually gonna do this?" asked Peter, "You're gonna be Spider-Man?" "Well, I WAS bit by a spider and given these powers." said Harry. "Can't argue with that." said Peter. "Are you mad about it?" said a confused Harry. "Oh HELL NAW," said Peter, "sure, you're costume is better than mine. Just, if you find out you're some person who ends up having my DNa or is a clone, don't tell anyone." "So, you're ok with it," said Harry awkwardly, "I will just turn back if you hate it. Do I have your You know..?" "My permission," said Peter as he swings away, "HELL YEAH!" Then, Harry turns to the fallen robots. "Did you guys hear that," said Harry, "He said It was awesome. and said my suit's SENSATIONAL!"_

" _ **Oh no."**_ thought Spidey. "B-But you.." said Spidey confused. "Can I change my mind? Am I allowed to?" said Peter, "Hey at least you asked. Jessica Drew Never asked me. She just went out there and did it. And BOTH of her suits were cooler also!" "Wait… why are you..?!" Then, Spidey feels his Spider-Sense tingle. He looks up and sees Blackheart behind Peter while he's talking. "DUCK!" said Spidey as he shoots a web line. Blackheart slams his fist to the ground, which knocks both Spidey and Peter off his feet. Peter hits the ground and is unconscious. "Welp. Looks like you're back…" said Harry as his eyes widen at Blackheart. As Blackheart slams his fists on the ground, Spider-Man jumps and throws the shield, as it hits Blackheart clear across the face. Black heart looks around to see that Spider-Man disappeared. "You used this before, child," said Blackheart, "It won't work on me again. YOU WONT TRICK ME AGAIN, YOU WORM!" Then, Spider-Man, in stealth mode from his suit, attaches a Bug Zapper device to Blackheart's leg. _**"Ok. If One Bug Zapper almost knocked you out,"**_ thought Spidey, _**"Let's try a few of them all at once."**_ Spider-Man moves fast and attaches three Bug Zappers onto Blackheart. Spider-Man, now visible, Jumps away as Blackheart gets shocked in pain. Blackheart stands up weakly. Spider-Man runs up and Uppercuts Blackheart in the face. The crowd looks in amazement as they take pictures. "When I take over this miserable world, I'm gonna lock you in my dungeon and.." said Blackheart as Spider-Man picks up a car and throws it at Blackheart right in the face. Blackheart hits the car and falls on the floor unconscious. the crowd cheers for Spider-Man until a voice behind him says "are you going to clean this up?" Spidey turns and sees that both Iron-Man and Bucky-Cap are awake. "Um, I thought… I-I mean I can but…" said Spidey Nervously. "I was kidding Kid," said Iron-Man as his helmet fixes itself, "You did all this?" "Well, I mean it was pretty much a group effort." said Spidey. "Nice work." said Bucky-cap. _**"OH MY GOD! ITS HAPPENING!"**_ thought Spidey excitedly. "Uh Thanks," said Spidey, "Even though I don't know what it is." "It's a full on demon," said Iron-man as he calls Dr. Strange, "Stephen. It's tony. We have a demon named Blackheart that just tore up Madison drive and tried to take over the world. Can you come and banish him? I mean. I would, but I'm not a sorcerer." Then, a police officer cines in with a gun pointed at them. "FREEZE!" said the officer with the gun. "Umm… excuse me sir?" said Bucky-Cap confused. "ON Your knees and disarm yourselves and..!" said the nervous officer. "I don't think you need to Officer," said Iron-man lifting up his faceplate, "I'm really Tony Stark. It should be exciting." "B-But..!" said the nervous officer. "so, PLEASE PUT THE GUN DOWN!" said Bucky. The officer points the gun at Spider-Man. "I-I don't know him." said the officer. "You who he is," said a figure behind them, which is Peter Parker, "He's the Amazing Spider-Man!" "Also, he saved your filthy hides, so show some respect!" "B-But the paperwork..!" said the officer. "Screw the paperwork..!" said Bucky as he takes away the gun. _**"OMG! Best day evah!"**_ thought Spidey. "Uh Thanks." said Spidey to Peter. "Remember what I said when I first talked to you?" asked Peter. "Umm… To remember to unclog your web shooters?" asked Harry confused. "And with Great Power…" said Peter. "Comes great responsibility." said Spidey. "There must also COME great responsibility," said Peter, "Why does no one say it seriously?! Now Go Home Kid!" Spider-Man slings a web line and swings away. "Man I need a advertising agent." said Peter. "You are already too late on that Parker." said Tony jokingly. "I know that." said Peter. "I actually like the boy." said Bucky with a smile.

Back at Harry and Mark's dorm at the school, Harry is telling Mark about the battle. "Woah Dude," said Mark, "This is big!" "Wait!" said Harry as he runs to it and jumps over the package that Peter gave him before that day. "I'm just gonna make sure that this door is locked." said Harry as he checks the door. "It's always locked dude." said Mark. "So tell me what this is all about?" said Mark, "Was Iron-Man cool? Was Peter Parker cool?" "Wait a minute…" said Harry holding his head. "Not to mention your costume has seen better days…" said Mark. Then, Harry freaks out all of a sudden. "Woah. What the hell happened out there?" asked Mark. "IT WAS A FREAKING DEMON!" said Harry. "A Demon?" said a confused Mark. "It was real!" said Harry, "And HE TOUCHED ME! AnD THEN I TOUCHED HIM!" "Ok..?" said Mark. "I'm supposed to be calm about this," said Harry, "But, Im not! Im FREAKED OUT! Every one was like "Oh look, a demon." But it was!" "Dude…. You held THE Captain America's SHIELD," said Mark, "Was it Heavy?" "Dude. I Touched a freakin demon." said Harry. "Hey… at least YOU saved the Avengers." said Mark. " I touched a demon…" said Harry. Mark holds his nose. "Uh Yeah," said Mark, "Maybe you need a LONG bath…" "I shall wash, But I'll never be clean." said Harry getting up and heading towards the showers.

Later, at a penthouse somewhere, a figure is sitting down listening to the news. "The rumors are true," said a News reporter, "We have a new Spider-Man. All over the Internet, People are going nuts because they seen a hint of who is behind the mask." "I am so torn," said the anchorman, "I Think we are seeing a lot of new costumed people now and I don't think we can handle them anymore." The figure keeps reading his book. "I'm worried about this new generation," said the reporter, "I didn't think we were better with the old Webhead." "Just last week, you were complaining that the original had abandoned us to work for SHIELD," said the anchorman, "NOW you're complaining because we got a new and younger Spider-Man." "It was chaos! Did you even see what happened today?!" said the reporter. " What do you think will happen if the new Wall Crawler and the Avengers weren't there to save us?" "Call me Reactionary and..." said the reporter until he was interrupted. "Never!" said the anchorman. "But every time one of these heroes shows up, new villains pop up as well." Then, the figure looks at the screen, revealing to be the Chameleon. "What if this new Spidey gives an old foe of his some new ideas?"

Meanwhile, in Brooklyn, Harry walks up to his parent's front door. His Father, Ben, opens the door. "Miles…." said Ben. "Dad." said Harry holding a bag. "SHH!" said Ben, looking back. "You were waiting for me?" said Harry with a confused look. "Be quiet." said Ben. "Ok. What the actual heck is going on?" said Harry. Harry enters the house and Ben closes the door. "I didn't tell your mom anything," said Ben, "Your secret is still secret. But, this is what you brought on yourself." "What do you mean?" asked Harry confused. "You never have gotten bad grades. You never experienced her wrath." said Ben. "Whose Wrath? Mom's?" asked Harry. "Heh.. In your dreams." said Ben. "What do you.. Oh god." said Harry with his eyes widen. Then, an older Lady is with his Mom. "Hey Miles, Your grandma has arrived." said his Mom. "That's right. She's here to straighten you up," said his Grandma, "We are gonna help you get back in line, Mister Nickerson. Face it Tiger. You're about to get a big old kick in the HINEY!"

 _ **Next: Study Date**_

 _ **Author's Note: I am still deciding the suit Harry will get at the end of his tale. Meanwhile, You will have to deal with his SHIELD tech suit until I make a decision.**_


End file.
